Mommy and Daddy
by LaurenIsMe
Summary: The title kinda explains all but read to understand. No Regrets LL
1. Are we friends?

"Luke," she yelled as she was running trough the diner. "LUKE!" She yelled even louder.

She looked over to Ceaser, who just pointed up stairs. Then she stomped the whole was upstairs.

Ceaser leaned over the counter and whispered, "Did you see the fire in her eyes?" The whole diner just nodded in amazement.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Lorelai yelled when she reached Luke's apartment and pushed the door open

"Lorelai! Do what?" Luke said with a confused look on his face

"Oh, don't play games with me mister you know what you did"

"Lorelai, I have no clue.."

"You just left! You put a 'gone fishin' sing on the door and just left. Now you're sitting there acting like nothing happened."

"Well, I went fishin', hence, the 'gone fishin' sign"

"Luke I'm not in the mood right now for sarcasm"

"Nobody is being sar…"

"Nothing Luke, no 'see ya later', no 'I'll be back' NOTHING LUKE!"

"Lorelai, I don't understand why you.."

"What if I got in an accident and Rory was in… another country or something and they needed someone to call, they sure as hell couldn't call you."

"Why would Rory be in anoth.."

"Or the water pipey thingy or something broke and I needed someone to fix it? I would have to pay someone way too much money to fix something I could have done for free."

"Lorelai, I'm…"

"Luke, don't interrupt me while I'm talking"

Luke just get an amazed look on his face

"If you interrupt me, I lose track of what I'm saying and.." Lorelai was still yelling everything "Dammit! Now I forgot what I was saying."

Lorelai looks down trying to think of what else she had to say, just then she thinks of the question that was running through her head.

"Luke?" She says in a calm tone

"Yeah?" He says in a worried voice because he thinks that he is about to get yelled at even more

"Did it have anything to do with me saying..?"

Luke knew what Lorelai was getting at but he didn't want her to know that he had it on his mind

"What Lorelai?" He says trying to look confused

"Oh, don't give me that. You know what I'm getting at!"

Luke just stood there. He didn't know what to say. All the things, what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do, just kept running through his head.

"Luke… some things changed while your were 'fishing'"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not with Jason anymore, I told him no"

"But I thought you had already said…"

"I only told you that he asked me, I never said my answer"

"Well then why did you tell me?"

"I wanted to know what you thought" She really wanted to know how he reacted though

"Why? Why did you need to know what I thought?"

"Because, I don't know Luke… Maybe I thought we were friends and I wanted to inform my friends of what was going on in my life"

"Well thank you for telling me, I hope you live a great life and pop out a bunch of kids… Hey, maybe, the kids can grow up to follow in their fathers footsteps, then your parents would be happy that they could have the grandkids they always wanted"

"They love Rory!"

"I didn't say that, I said 'the grandkids they always wanted'"

Why did he do that? Why would he say something like that? She knew that 'if' she had kids with Jason that he would probably want them to be successful and have a coming out party like…. Like her father.

"I'm sorry Luke, I won't inform you of anything else" She turned around and began to walk out

"huh, Lorelai!" Luke tried to say something but Lorelai was already out the door

Luke just sat there for about 2 hours. He just kept running the conversation over and over in his head. Why did he say those things? What was he thinking? He had to fix it but how?

Lorelai was thinking the same thing. Why did he say those things? What was he thinking? Why did she care so much? She spent the rest of the day thinking about the argument they had earlier that day.


	2. Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh my!

The next few days were hell. Lorelai couldn't have her coffee from Luke's. She had to make her own at home, which was awkward because she couldn't listen to Luke rant about how she's cutting a year off her life with every cup, or some crap like that. Luke was doing worse. The food was always tasting bad, and he had nobody to rant to.

With Rory off at Yale studying for finals and Sookie driving herself crazy with the new baby, Davey, Jackson and preparing the menu for the upcoming wedding at the Inn her recourses were limited. She needed to talk to Luke and make everything alright.

She decided that she would go to the Diner and talk to Luke.

The bell rings

"Hey" Lorelai says, making it sound too much like an apology.

"Have a seat anywhere, I'll come take your order in a minute." He said trying to make her sound like she was just a costumer

"Ok"

A few minutes went by, Lorelai just watched Luke to see if he would even glance at her…. Nothing.

"So, what'll you have?"

"Luke, we need to talk"

"I'm busy"

"I know, trying to take my order."

"So what do you want?"

"To talk"

"I don't have the time to talk to costumers"

Wow, that was a tab in the heart. Lorelai was now considered just a costumer. She can't be mad though, she brought the situation unto herself.

"Luke, I really want to talk to you"

He could see the desperation in her eyes now but he didn't want to cave so quickly, he needed her to know how much she hurt him

"Huh, fine, come back later on when I have the time"

"Thank you"

"Did you want anything?"

"No, I got what I want"

Lorelai turning down coffee! She must've learned something because even the town troubadour knew that Lorelai couldn't go without Luke's coffee. He knew just then that she was sorry.

Later that night….

(The doorbell rings)

"Hey, I was going to come talk to you at the diner"

"I know, but we can have more privacy here"

"How did you know I needed privacy?"

"I could tell"

He knew Lorelai better then she knew herself. She knew that she couldn't argue with him about that because he was right, she needed privacy.

"So, you wanted to talk, let's talk"

Luke was still trying to act like he didn't care about the situation but Lorelai knew him better then that. She could see the despair in his face and it was killing her because she put it there.

"Luke… I'm really sorry about what I said the other day.."

"Lorelai, it's okay. I understand, you just said what was on your mind and let your true feelings out and.."

"but that's not it, that not even close to my true feelings. Luke, you are my BEST friend. Sometimes Sookie doesn't even understand me but you.. you understand me without me even needing to explain. I can come to you for anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean.. you give me coffee, even though it's with a rant, you'll do anything for Rory, you Love her like she was your own.."

"I'll do anything for you too Lorelai, I love you too ya know…" What did I just say? "I mean as a friend"

Lorelai realized what Luke said, but didn't want to make thing any more awkward between them then they already were.

"So we _are_ friend then?"

"Of course, we just had a little argument, that was all"

"That makes me feel a whole lot better"

"Me too"

Luke realized that Lorelai was ignoring the 'love' comment

"Well, I'd better get going, I have to get up early in the morning"

"Hey Luke"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

At that, Luke just smiled and left her house

The next morning everything was back to 'normal'

The bell to Luke's diner rang, he never knew exactly who was coming in but for some reason he always knew when Lorelai entered, maybe it was because every time she entered she'd yell coffee but he knew something different.

"Luke, I need that lovely coffee of yours. We need reconciliation!"

"Fine"

"No ranting?"

"Nope, I decided, if you want to slowly kill yourself knowing that you could save your life and make it longer then I'll let you make your own decision." He hands her a cup of coffee

"Fine Luke…" She puts the coffee down "… I'll stop if you promise me that hire a driver for me, when I get older, that he hasn't driven for miss Daisy because I don't like slow"

"Geez"

Luke walks away and Lorelai just smiles because she has Luke back

'Has Luke back', What does that mean? Lorelai has spent many days thinking about how her life would be if she didn't have Luke, but she just couldn't think. She couldn't even imagine not having Luke.

"So hey Luke, how's Frankie?"

"Francine?"

"Yeah, whatever"

"I wouldn't know, we broke up"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, she just said that I wasn't 'in' it"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I kinda started to figure it out when I realized I don't miss her"

"Wow, I'm sorry though"

"It's ok, life goes on"

After Luke left to take an order, Lorelai began to feel better. She felt her day brighten because Luke broke up with his girlfriend. Of course they had only been dating for 2 months and she knew that Frankie wasn't good enough for Luke, but every girl wasn't good enough for Luke. They either left him in the dust or cheated on him. If Lorelai was with Luke, she would never cheat on him, Luke is a great man. Lorelai began to think about the reasons she _wasn't _ woth Luke but for some odd reason she couldn't think of any reasons. Why wasn't Lorelai with Luke?

"Hey Luke, do you wanna come over tonight to watch a movie?"

"I thought Rory was coming over?"

"No, she bailed"

"Why?"

"Don't know, all I know is that I don't want to be alone on a Friday night"

"Okay, I guess"

"Good, so, how's 8:30"

"Sound good"

"You bring the food, I'll bring the red vines"

Luke just rolled his eyes and went back to work

'What am I thinking? What am I trying to do?' was all that was running through Lorelai's head the rest of the day. Instead of worrying about what would go wrong, Lorelai was looking forward to tonight. A night alone with Luke Danes, no Rory, no diner, no Inn, no Kirk, no distractions. NO DISTRACTIONS! What does that mean? Lorelai couldn't help but keep smiling.

Knock – knock 

"Come in!"

"Hey, Lorelai?"

"In the living room"

"Oh. Hey"

"Hey, soo… I think I have everything ready but do you have the.." she looked over at Luke and recognized the bags he held up to answer her question "… You're a god"

"Well maybe I'll get a statue one day"

"Ummm, I thought we'd watch _10 things I hate about you_"

"What's that about?"

"A bunch of midget strippers"

Luke just rolled his eyes "Really?"

"No, but you'll watch it anyway so you don't need details"

"Okay"

They sat on the couch and Lorelai started the movie. For some reason Lorelai felt very nervous yet comfortable all at the same time. About half an hour through the movie the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back" Lorelai said heading towards the door

"Okay, I'll go get a beer, you want one?"

Lorelai just shook her head and opened the door

"Jason!"

"Lorelai we need to talk"

"No.. we don't"

"Lorelai, I think we do after the way you left and I eventually assumed you said 'no' to my question and broke up with me"

"It took you 2 weeks to figure that out"

"I need to know why"

By this point their voices were loud enough that it carried into the kitchen where Luke was overhearing the whole conversation

"Jason, I just didn't feel.."

"Lorelai, I know your scared but.."

"I'm not scared!"

"Then why did you say no"

"Because I don't want to get married"

"At all?"

"Not now"

"Well we can date for a little while longer or have a long engagement…"

"No Jason"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be with you"

"Why Lorelai?"

"I don't need a reason"

"Do you love someone else?"

Lorelai hesitated "No!"

"I need to know Lroelai, no lies"

"I don't want to be in this relationship anymore"

"Lorelai, we were doing so well, I mean I felt it, between us.."

"Well, I didn't"

"And your sure there isn't anyone else"

"No. I'm not sure"

"What?"

"I mean, I don't know"

"Who is it, I need to know"

"No you don't"

"I need to know who is better then me. You, at least, can't give me that satisfaction?"

Just then they heard a noise from the kitchen which was look hitting the beer bottle againt Lorelai's _I love Lucy_ cookie jar. Jason looked at Lorelai and headed for the kitchen

"Jason, wait.."

"This is him!"

Luke just stood there, not knowing if he should say anything

"This is the man you left me for? Isn't he that diner man?"

"Yes and he's not the man I lef…"

"He is the one better than me, oh come on Lorelai, you could've done better then him"

"Hey, don't you dare criticize him!" She heard herself now yelling "He's more of a man you'll ever be"

"I highly doubt that"

"You can leave now Jason and I'm serious"

"Lorelai, …."

"No, you don't come in my house criticizing my… Luke!"

"Your making a big mistake"

"Wrong, I avoided a mistake by saying no to you"

"I'm outta here"

"If only you could've never showed up it would've been better"

Jason left the house slamming the door behind him

"I'm sorry"

"For what? You did nothing wrong"

"I made that noise and…"

"Hey Luke, it's okay"

"Sooo….. you wanna get back to the movie?"

"Not really"

"Should I go home?"

"No I want you to stay here, Please?"

"Sure"

"We can talk… or play a game or something"

"How about talk?"

"Fine" She says drastically

They sit on the couch and remain silent for a few minutes

"Luke… Whay did you and Francine break up?"

"Why did you say no to Jason?"

"I asked first"

"I asked louder"

Lorelai just smiled at Luke "My heart was never in it, I mean, I never felt fully comfortable around him like I do when I'm with y…. Friends"

"Oh, I never wanted to date Francine in the first place"

"Why did you?"

"Someone to be there"

"How so?"

"I don't know, she was always visiting me and I felt needed"

Lorelai just wanted to yell 'I need you more than anyone else' instead she did something better. She then realized that actions actually did speak louder than words


	3. Spoiled

After Lorelai's 'action' she felt embarrassed and just got up and walked into the kitchen

"Wow" was all Luke could hear himself say over and over. He didn't even realize that Lorelai left the room until about 2 minutes after she left.

"Lorelai?" He yelled as he was walking into the other room

"I'm sorry Luke, I shouldn't have done… that"

"It's okay Lorelai"

"No it's not, I just did what I wanted to and I made things more awkward"

Luke was trying to think of what to say, he just wanted to pick Lorelai up and kiss her for the rest of the night. Intead he walked over to her and gave her a little peck on the lips

"I mean it, it's okay"

Lorelai just smiled, _was Luke returning the affection?_

"Luke?"

"Huh?"

"What was that for?"

"I was ummm… returning the favor"

Lorelai just smiled, she could see Luke was getting worried that he might have screwed up something good

"Well, you could've done so much better than that"

Lorelai grabbed Luke by his shirt and pulled him to her and started to passionately kiss him.

"Lorelai! What are we doing?"

"You've never done this before? Are you a virgin?"

Like let out a little giggle "No I mean, what is this?" Gesturing himself and Lorelai. "Between us"

"I don't know… its just" Lorelai just wanted to tell Luke everything. How she feels about him and how much she needs him

Luke saw the nervousness of answering the question in Lorelai's eyes. The look she was giving him was answer enough. He grabbed her hand and led her back into the living room.

After they sat on the couch, Lorelai went to speak but was silenced by a kiss by Luke.

Lorelai climbed on top of Luke so that she was straddling him but Luke didn't know if she wanted to go any farther than kissing so he kept his hands on her thighs, perfectly still.

After a few moments of kissing, Lorelai lifted her head and stared into his eyes. She saw the lust he had looking at her and got up and headed towards the stairs. Luke wasn't sure what he should do so he just sat on the couch and watched her until she turned around a few steps up and gestured him to follow her.

The next morning when Lorelai woke up she felt an arm on her waist. The night before was a little blurry to her but when she turned around it all came back to her. She couldn't help but smile and stare at Luke.

Luke opened his eyes a few minutes later.

"Mornin'"

"Mornin' to you"

Luke was smiling because he was happy that Lorelai didn't just think of the night before as a one night stand or a mistake

"So hey. Luke, What are you up to today?"

"I don't know exactly, today is technically my day off. Lane and Ceaser said I've been working too much so I'm not allowed to touch my spatula"

"Dirty" Lorelai smiled and surprisingly so did Luke

"How about you?"

"Well, I have to go to the Inn and greet a wedding party but then Michel is going to take it from there so I can have the day off…"

"What are you going to do with the rest of the day?"

"I'm kinda thinking of hanging out with this dude, he owns a diner and is very sexy.."

"Oh, I think I've seen him around"

"Oh yeah? So you know what he's up to today?"

"I think he'll have an idea by the time you get off"

"Oh ok. So are you gonna stay here while I go to the Inn?"

"I have to go back to my apartment and get a shower and some clean clothes"

"Hmmm. How about you go get some clean clothes and then join me in the shower?"

"Ummm. That sounds good too" Luke leaned in and gave Lorelai a kiss before getting up and leaving to go get clothes

Right after Luke left Lorelai grabbed her phone and called Rory

"Hello"

"Rory!"

"Mom?"

"Of course who else would it be?"

"Oh sorry, what's up?"

"I have something interesting to tell you"

"Did Kirk paint one of Babette's gnomes again and say she was his girlfriend?"

"No, something better"

"Better then the girlfriend gnone? What is it?"

"I'm with Luke"

Rory was silent for a little while "At the Diner?" She sounded a little confused

"No last night into this morning"

"Oh my god! That's great news mom!" She was squeeling on the other end of the phone. "Is he there, I want to congratulate him?"

"Congratulate him? Why?"

"Because mom, he finally landed you"

"Landed me, what am I a plane?"

"No mom, you know he's wanted you for years"

"No he hasn't"

"Yes he has"

"No he hasn't"

"Yes he has"

"No he hasn't"

"Yes he has"

"Okay we can go on like this forever"

"Mom, I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks kid, I gotta go and get ready for work"

"Okay, I love you mom. Call me later with PG details"

"13?"

"No"

"Bye kid, I love you too"

Lorelai hung up the phone and thought about how happy she was at that exact moment. She never remembered being this happy since… Rory's birth

"Lorelai?"

"Same spot Luke!"

"Alright be there in a minute"

Luke went into the kitchen and got the coffee maker ready so that Lorelai can drink it when _they_ got out of the shower.

When Luke went upstairs Lorelai was already in the shower.

"Hey you started without me!"

"I got a head start"

Luke just got in the shower.

After they got out they both got dressed and Luke went downstairs to get breakfast ready while Lorelai prepped herself.

"You made breakfast?"

"Yup"

"How? I have no food"

"I grabbed it when I went home to get my clothes"

"I'm spoiled already"

Lorelai just kissed him, grabbed the cup of coffee Luke poured and sat at the table

"So what are we doing today?"

"I said it's a surprise"

"Aww man. I wanna know"

"You'll just have to wait and see"

Lorelai just smiled as she ate. She finally got what she wanted… Luke.


	4. First date

Luke is standing outside of Lorelai's door, has been for about 10 minutes.He told her that he would pick her up at 7 and he didn't want to seem eager. He takes a look at his watch…

6:49pm

He's too early

Lorelai has been ready and waiting for about 20 minutes now. She was so happy that she was going on her first date with Luke that she didn't even realize that it was 4:30 when she began to get ready. She was always late with her other dates. She realized that this isn't anything like her other dates. This was with Luke!

The doorbell rang

"Come in!"

"Sorry I'm early I know you like.."

"It's fine. So where are we going?"

Luke just gives her a look telling her that he isn't going to say

"Sorry, I thought I'd try one more time"

After Luke pulled out of the driveway he put a blindfold on Lorelai's face

"Dirty!" Lorelai said

"Stop, I don't want you to see 'til we get there"

The ride was very short, Luke helped Lorelai out of the car and into the place because he didn't want to reveal the spot yet.

Luke removed the blindfold

"Luke, it's you Diner!"

"I know, I wanted to take you to your favorite place"

Luke had spent the 3 hours previous to their date prepping. He hung large curtains around the Diner do that no one could see them. Then he placed white table clothes over all of the tables and placed candles on one table. He went into the kitchen and brought out 4 plates.

"I couldn't decide what to cook, so I cooked it all"

Lorelai just sat there speechless. No one has ever been so sweet and put that much time into a first date.

"I..I..I" Lorelai still couldn't form a whole sentence "Curtains?"

"I know, they're driving miss Patty crazy"

"Candles?"

"For light"

"Food"

"Usually comes with the dinner"

Lorelai just smiled and walked over to Luke and kissed him. Then she went back to her seat and began to eat.

"Everything is perfect Luke"

"Thanks, it took me a while to cook it and hang the curtains"

"I mean everything though, including you" It became easier and easier for Lorelai to express her feelings to Luke, because now she knew he felt the same way. She ended up staying the night at Luke's and didn't leave until about 10 am the next morning.


	5. Mommy and Daddy

I know that this Chapter isn't the greatest but if anyone has any ideas please tell me, I could really use them

Luke and Lorelai's relationship was like no other… literally

Although Lorelai thought becoming more than friends would make some things they did as friends different but it only made it better

"I mean seriously Luke, what does he mean when he says 'but I won't do that'?"

"I don't know"

"If he'll do _anything_ for love then there is no exceptions right?"

"No clue Lorelai"

"I don't understand"

"We're not listening to the radio anymore"

"Why?"

"Because you make a rant or joke out of everything"

"No I don't"

"Oh yeah, Kirk keeps calling me 'tree-top lover'"

"Ugh, I told him that men call you sir"

"Lorelai"

"That's a good song too, besides you are the Leroy Brown of stars Hollow"

"I thought I was 'Cool Hand'?"

"That too" Lorelai stops to smile "So…are you spending the night?"

"Ummmm"

"Luke, Please"

"Ummmm"

"Stop pestering me" She slaps his chest

"Huh, fine, if I have too"

"Oh you don't, nevermind" Lorelai says jokingly

"I will, it's fine"

"Okay, I just have to take a shower, care to join?"

"I guess so" Luke says with a big smile

"Hey, Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"For what hun?"

"This, us"

Lorelai just smiles and gives him a kiss "My pleasure… literally"

"Dirty"

The next morning Luke had to get up early for deliveries and planned on meeting Lorelai at the Diner for breakfast.

"Hey Luke, how 'bout some coffee?"

"No"

"Luke, I need it"

"No"

"LUKE!"

"Fine, you can slowly kill yourself"

Just then a man in a suit walked in the door

"Luke? Luke Danes?"

"Uh yeah that's me"

"Sir, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lorelai whispered "See, he called you Sir"

Luke just ignored her comment

"Umm.. Sure"

Luke and the man walk outside

"First I would like to give you this and then explain what it is for"

Luke opens the paper and it is from the Hartford Court which lists a date in which Luke needs to show up for a custody battle

"Wha.. Court?"

"Yes Sir"

"What did I do in Hartford?"

"Apparently conceived a child but you know the details"

"A child?"

"You never knew about him?"

"Would I look this surprised if I did?"

"Well, did you know a Rachel Donner?"

"Yes, she is my ex"

"Well, she is also the mother of your child and apparently she left town, God knows why, and has you as her fall back to take the child. Your listed as the father"

"Okay" Luke is still a little confused "So I have to go to court?"

"No that is for the family that wants the child but can't have the child until you turn down the parental rights"

"Okay"

"Do you want the child?"

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"Well of course you would need to go for a DNA test before anything happened but other than that all sources point to you"

"Okay, well I want the child, if it is mine of course"

"Ok, I can set up a date to have you come in for the test and then we'll go from there" The man pulls out his planner. "How does this Tuesday at 9am sound?"

"Fine, just lead the way"

"Here is my card with the address and my number if you need anything"

With that, Luke walked back into the diner

"Hey I think I figured it out. When Meatloaf says 'but I won't do that' he means cheat and…" Lorelai stops to look at the surprised look on his face "So Luke what did old man rivers want?"

"To know if I want to take my child or not" Luke says still looking confused

"What?"

"Well apparently when Rachel left town she had a kid that was mine and Rachel left that town again but without the child"

"Well, when do you get the child? Is it a boy or girl?"

"I go Tuesday and I forgot to ask"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"You don't have to" Luke still looked confused through out the whole conversation

"But I want to"

"Okay" Luke wasn't in the mood to argue, he knew he'd cave anyway

Tuesday…..

"Welcome Mr. Danes"

"Oh, hey"

"Just go into that room right there to get tested and I will take this lovely lady…"

"Lorelai" she said answering his gesture

"Lorelai, into the room with me" He said finishing his sentence

Lorelai and the lawyer waited in the for about 10 minutes until Luke re-entered, he still looked confused and worried

"Hey hun, you okay?"

"I guess"

"It'll all be okay, I promise"

"Mr. Plum?"

"Yes Mr. Danes?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy"

The man walks out and leaves Lorelai and Luke alone. The tests results usually took about an hour.

"Mr. Danes?"

"Uh, yeah, that's me"

"Follow me please, Mr. Plum needs to see you"

"Can Lorelai come?"

"Sure"

When they went to see Mr. Plum, the lawyer, Luke was told that the child was his and that he could go to the local foster home and pick him up. Lorelai decided to drive there because Luke was a wreck

"How you holding up hun?"

"I don't know anything about this boy. How old is he? What's his name? What is his favorite food?"

"Well I think you can get the name and age off the birth certificate in that folder in your hand. As for the rest, you'll figure it out"

"Where is he going to stay? I have no room for him"

"Luke, you can move in with me and we can give him my sewing room"

"I can't do that to you"

"It's fine, I promise, you practically live with me anyway, it wouldn't even be any different"

"Are you sure?"

"More than I'll ever be"

"Thanks"

They pulled up to the house

"So what is his name?"

"It uhh…" He pulls out the birth certificate "… Dominic William Danes and he is… almost 4"

"four.. wow"

"I know"

"Well, lets go get your son"

When they went to pick him up Dominic seemed very distant but began to warm up to Luke when he bribed him with a piece of Lorelai's candy. When they got back to Lorelai's, better yet _their _house, Lorelai took Dominic out to get things for his room while Luke cleaned out Lorelai's sewing room.

About 2 hours later Lorelai came back

"Hun, we're home!"

"Oh hey, I finished cleaning upstairs"

"Good job, so we got Dominic a bed shaped like a race car and some matching sheets and curtains. We also got some clothes and, hey, you're gonna love this one… Show him Dominic"

Dominic pulled out a little blue cap and took off his jacket revealing a plaid shirt

"Do you like my shirt?" Dominc says giving Luke poutey eyes like he's already been around Lorelai too long

"It's very… Great"

"I know, but hey he picked it out himself, I just carry the credit card"

"Thank you Lorelai" He gave her a quick kiss

"Well, we can't just stand here, we have a little Danes to move in the house… and then a big Danes"

A few days later Lorelai had to go to the Inn to greet some people and do some paper work. Luke took the next few days off so that he could get to know Dominic. Luke was sitting on the couch resting when Dominic ran up to him and jumping on his lap. He had already become very attached to the couple because he never really had anyone to be attached to before.

"Hey Luke?" Dominic said acting a little bashful

"Huh?"

"Can I call you Daddy? I never had one before and Rick said that his Daddy is nice and that everyone has one but Rachel says that I have to have permission to call someone a special name"

"Sure, I like that idea"

"Can I call Lorelai 'mommy'?"

"Umm.. I don't know, that is up to her. Why didn't you ever call Rachel 'mommy'?"

"I don't know, she just told me not to call her that"

Dominic stood up and ran upstairs yelling "I have to go to the potty!"

After he was upstairs Lorelai came back

"Hey hun, How was your day so far?"

"It was okay" Luke just smiled because he knew when Dominic came back down he would ask her

"I'll be right back, I need to put on a fresh pot of coffee before I die!" Lorelai says so dramatically

After Lorelai walked into the kitchen Dominic came running back downstairs

"Hey Dominic, Lorelai's in the kitchen"

"Lorelai! Lorelai!" Dominic was yelling as he was running to the kitchen

"Yes Babe?"

"I have a question to ask you" Dominic said trying to look serious

Lorelai picked him up and set him on the counter so that they were eye to eye "Shoot"

"Well, Luke said I can call him Daddy.."

"He did!"

"And.. I was just wondering if I can call you Mommy?"

Lorelai was taken back by this question but happy at the same time.

"Umm.. Sure you can, I would love that"

Dominic just smiled and got down from the counter and began to rub around the house

"I'm guessing you said yes?"

"How did you know he was going to ask me?"

"He asked me first I told him it was up to you"

Lorelai just leaned in and gave him a big kiss

The next morning was Dominic's first day of preschool. He was so excited. Luke was upstairs dressing him while Lorelai waited downstairs for breakfast. Luke came downstairs first

"Hey, where's Dominic?"

"Upstairs trying to get his hair right, he has to look perfect for his first day" Luke just rolled his eyes "He's with you too much"

Just then Dominic came running downstairs and ran over to Lorelai, gesturing for her to put him on her lap

"Hey little one"

"Hi mommy"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Rory will be here soon to meet you"

"Who's Rory?"

"She is my kid"

"So she is my sister"

Lorelai sat there for a moment and then replied "Yup"

Luke just turned around and gave Lorelai a big smile. The doorbell rang and Dominic got up and ran to the door. A few seconds later Rory came in holing Dominic

"So I guess this is Dominic?"

"And you are Rory" Dominic replied as he squeezed Rory's cheeks.

Rory set Dominic down and said her hello's as Dominic ran back to Lorelai and sat on her lap

"Guess what Rory! I'm going to school today"

"You are, that's great. And you look very Handsome nay I add"

"Mommy got me this, she says I look cute but Daddy says that men can't look cute"

Rory just gives Lorelai a look referring to him calling her Mommy. Lorelai replies with a 'be quiet' look.


	6. I want one

I know the last one wasn't that good but I am trying. This one is short but I will have the other one up very shortly. So just stay tooned to your local computer and keep checking the Status.

Thanks,

Lauren AKA LaurenIsMe

* * *

"Hey Dominic, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know"

"Well what did you eat while you… were with your… mommy?" Luke wasn't sure just yet, if he should mention her

"Rachel?"

"Yeah I guess"

"She always gave the babysitter money to take me to the sandwich shop"

"I still want to know why you couldn't call Rachel, mommy?" Luke was very curious because he had been correcting him for days

"She always told me that her.. her" He was trying to think of the word

"Customers?"

"Yeah. She always said that they wouldn't like that word very much"

Luke thought back to a conversation he had once when they were dating

* * *

(flashback)

"_Hey Rachel?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I was just wondering…" Luke says putting his hands in his pockets and looking at his shoes_

"_Wondering what?"_

"_I just wanted to know if you ever thought about having kids?"_

"_With you?"_

"_No, no but… in general?"_

"_I don't know. I never really wanted kids, then I couldn't travel or do what I want at the drop of a dime. I would have to plan ahead and save money for a babysitter and all that. So, I guess no. I never thought about having kids"_

* * *

"That might be why" Luke said under his breath so that no one heard him.

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

When Luke opened the door, he was far from surprised. "What took you so long Miss Patty? He's been here for 3 days now"

"I know sweetie but I had to see Gypsy first about a supposed boyfriend"

"Ahh, that explains it"

Miss Patty always had to pry in someone else's business but was the last to tell her own.

"So where is Lorelai?"

"The Inn"

"How does she feel about this?"

"She is fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Last time I checked"

"Are you sure she might not just be doing this because she had a secret of her own?"

"What secret?"

"Oh, I don't know, just Andrew saw Lorelai in the Mall the other day with the child and she was looking at clothes that were far to small for the child. She was in the newborn section!"

Was Lorelai pregnant? That was all that ran through Luke's head the rest of the day. That night when Lorelai came home, Luke decided to prove to Lorelai that he wanted the baby even though he was still freaked out.

"Luke, I'm home! Luke?"

"Oh, hey Lorelai, have a seat. How was work today? I hope you didn't work too hard"

"No… I guess not" Lorelai began to become confused because Luke was acting very strange. "I need coffee!" Lorelai says in a dramatic tone

"NO"

"Why?"

"I mean, I broke the coffee make while doing the dishes"

"They're on opposite ends of the kitchen, how did you manage that?"

"I mean…. Just, don't drink coffee"

"Luke, I've had a really hard day. I'll just run to Weston's and get me a cup"

"Why Weston's?"

"because I can't go to Luke's, I only like my coffee made by Luke"

"So you go to Weston's instead of settling for one of m employees coffee?"

"Fine. I'll go to your diner"

"No, go wherever your little heart desires"

"Fine, I'll go to Disney Land"

"Don't joke"

"Luke, are you okay today?"

"I'm fine"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, go get your coffee"

"Luke…. Something's wrong"

"NOTHING'S WRONG, it's just been a long day with me staying here alone with Dominic and as soon as you come here you're hassling me because you don't have coffee"

"Luke, I'm not hassling you"

"You don't need coffee anyway"

"Yes I do!"

"It's bad for the…"

"The what?"

"You know"

"No I don't"

"The…" he starts to point at her stomach

"My skin? My digestive system?"

"THE BABY"

"The what?"

"Miss Patty told me that Andrew saws you in the mall looking at newborn clothes"

"When?"

"A few days ago"

"Luke, I'm not pregnant. I just…." Lorelai stopped to think of whether or not she should go on.

"What?"

"I want a baby! Not right now, but before I have to pay someone to change mine and the baby's diaper at the same time"

"You want a baby?"

"Yeah, I mean I know I have Rory and you have Dominic. But we… we don't have anything."

"Lorelai…"

"Luke, it's okay if you don't want a baby, but I do and…. I just need to go get some coffee" Lorelai grabbed her purse and left. Luke still stood in the same position he had paused when Lorelai said she wanted children with him.


	7. Scared

While Luke was waiting on the couch the phone rang

"Hello?"

"hi, Luke" the other voice sounded familiar but Luke couldn't place it

"Who is this?"

"Rachel"

Luke just remained silent

"Luke, I guess you figured out that you have a son now?"

"Why did you leave him?"

"I couldn't raise a kid, not by myself"

"I would've helped, I could've been there"

"I know"

"But instead, I get to have a man tell me that I have to take my child because his mother ran off"

"I know Luke"

"You didn't even have to just leave him, you know? All you had to do was bring him to me and tell me that you didn't want a child, I already knew that"

"I know"

"Why did you handle it that way?"

"I was scared"

"Scared? Scared? Let me tell you what scared is. Scared, is when you've waited for a person to notice you for so long because you were SCARED for them to know exactly how much you've wanted them….." Just then, Lorelai walks in the door "… Scared is when you want something so bad but you just can't get the courage to tell that person what it is. I told you that I wanted children but you kept my child from me. Lorelai told me that she wanted children but I was too afraid to tell her that having children with her is my dream. Don't tell me that your scared because what you feel isn't fear, it's selfishness. Something you've always felt. If you're calling to see how my son is doing, he's fitting in fine. Don't bother us anymore because you might have walked in and out of my life numerous times before but now it's different. I'm finally with Lorelai and Dominic doesn't need your visits. You're not going to put him through misery and I'll be sure of that." Luke just hung up the phone and stood there. He was pleased with himself but he felt guilty at the same time

"Finally?" He heard a voice come from behind him

"Oh, uh.. ummm…. Uh"

Lorelai just walks over to him and begins to kiss him before he can even finish his stuttering.

"I'm proud of you Luke"

"Why?"

"You stood up for yourself and your son pretty good"

"Well, she deserved it"

"Yes she did"

Lorelai leaned into Luke for another kiss

"Lorelai?"

"Hmmm" All she wanted to do was kiss him but he was trying to talk

"I want kids… with you"

Lorelai finally stopped and just smiled at him "Thanks"


	8. All the questions and a little sickness

Luke and Lorelai spent the rest of the night talking. They decided that they weren't going to 'plan' a pregnancy but if Lorelai happened to get pregnant then they would be happy.

Two weeks passed and Luke decided that it was time to go back to work regularly. He had only been opening until Ceaser came because he didn't want to answer all the same questions Lorelai had been bombarded with the last few weeks.

"LUKE!"

"Jeez… Yes Miss Patty"

"So how's that kid of yours?"

"Fine"

"Where is he anyway?"

"With Lorelai"

"Really?"

"Yes, They went out shopping for the Quadruplets Lorelai is having" Luke says sarcastically

"Don't play like that Luke"

"Do you want any food or was this visit just to get on my nerves?"

"Well, I was going to get something but not with that attitude"

"Fine"

Miss Patty turns around and walks out

"Hey Luke?"

"Yes Kirk?"

"Is it easy taking care of a kid?"

"Probably easier than it was for your mother"

"Sookie said the same thing to me"

Luke just rolled his eyes and walked away

"Luke?"

Finally a voice he wanted to hear

"Hey, how was shopping?"

"Good, we got a pro here" Lorelai said pointing at Dominic

"Yeah Daddy, Mommy taught me that if I had tantrums about something I wanted and she said that she didn't have the money then they would give me a discount"

Luke looks at Lorelai

"Hey, Little Timmy's sick and my boss won't give me a raise" Lorelai just smiles and gives Luke a kiss "Hey Hun"

"Hey" he returns the kiss "just sit anywhere and I'll bring you your food in a minute"

"Okay but I don't want my usual Wednesday"

"What do you want?"

"Ummm.. A taco salad, extra spicy and a slice of apple pie.. and oh, a strawberry milkshake and chocolate pudding"

"That sound like a disgusting lunch"

"It's what I want"

"Coming right up"

When Lorelai and Dominic were done eating Lorelai said that she was tired so they headed home. Rory was taking Dominic out later on that night so Lorelai and Luke can finally have some time alone with each other.

"Lorelai?"

No answer

"Lorelai?"

Luke begins to walk upstairs and sees Lorelai lying on the bathroom floor. There is a faint smell of throw up as soon as you walk upstairs

"Lorelai, are you okay?"

"I just feel a little light headed"

"Let's get you in bed"

"No, I like it here, it's cold and close to the toilet"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Did Rory get Dominic already?"

Lorelai nods. Luke sits on the floor and picks up Lorelai's head to put it on his lap. Lorelai just closes her eyes and falls asleep while Luke runs his hands through her hair.

"Lorelai?" He whispers. It's been about 45 minutes since she fell asleep

"Hmmm?" she says with her eyes still closed

"Why don't we get you into the bath and into the bed?"

Lorelai just nods and Luke stands up to help her into the tub. After the bath, Luke puts Lorelai to bed and sits in the rocker close to the bed, and closes his eyes. About 2 hours later Lorelai jumps up.

"What's wrong Lorelai?"

"Oh my god! Oh my god!'

"Lorelai?" Luke is very confused and worried

"Oh my god! Oh, oh, oh"

"Lorelai? What's wrong?"

Lorelai just runs into the bathroom and opens the cabinet and pulls out a box.

"Lorelai, what's that?"

"A pregnancy test"

"What?"

"I got a bunch last time I thought I might be pregnant. It was when we first started dating and we got drunk and I wasn't sure if we used protection and I bought a bunch so that I wouldn't have to drive 45 minutes every time I needed one"

"You think you're pregnant?"

"I don't know"

"Well, was it like this with Rory?"

"I don't remember"

Luke just puts his face in his hands and begins to rub his eyes. "I'll wait here" He says as he goes back to the rocker

"Okay" Lorelai was freaked but kind of happy

About 15 minutes later Lorelai walked out of the bathroom

"So?" Luke asks impatiently

"We have to wait 5 minutes"

"Okay" Luke sits back down and gestures for Lorelai to come sit with him.

After Lorelai sits on his lap he looks at her "Do you wanna be?"

"I kind of do"

"I do too"

Lorelai smiles for the first time since Luke got home. After 5 minutes Luke looks at Lorelai to see if she is ready

"I can't look Luke, you look"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Luke gets up, and walks into the bathroom and picks up the pregnancy test. Lorelai stared at Luke to see the answer by the expression in his face. Luke picks up the stick and after a few second looks at Lorelai….

TBC (cliff hanger)


	9. What does it say?

**A/N I'm trying to update as quick as possible but I can't reply yo everyone because there is so many review so I just want tp say thank you so much. I like criticism too, just a little, it makes me stronger. Don't worry, my feelings won't get hurt. Unless you tell me that I suck and that my career is in the wrong direction (no one has done that)**

"What does it say?"

Luke just stands there with an unreadable look on his face

"Luke?"

Lorelai stands up and walks over to Luke and looks at the stick herself "Wow!"

'Pregnant' was all that she could see. Luke just looked at her and began to develop a smile

"You're pregnant!" He now had a smile that reached from ear to ear

"Wow!" Was all that she could say and think.

Luke pulled Lorelai in for a big hug and began to lead her back to the bed.

"You know this means, that you have to give up coffee?"

Lorelai noticed how happy Luke was. She knew he wouldn't always deny her of her 'love' but she thought that she should try to cut back for Luke.

"We'll see" She mumbled under her breath

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Rory woke up and walked into the kitchen

"Hey Rory, what time did you two get home?" Luke asks while he is cooking

"Around 10 but you and mom were already asleep"

"I have something to ask you"

"Shoot"

"Well, I wanted to know if you think you're mother would like this?" He pulls an object out of his pocket "It was my mother's"

"Oh my God, Luke. She would love it"

"Love what?" Lorelai asks as she is entering the kitchen

"Oh.. ummm." Rory tries to think of something "If you wanted chocolate chips in your pancakes instead of blueberries today?"

"Really?" Lorelai starts to get happy

"Yup" Luke replies as he heads towards the cabinet to grab the chocolate chips

"Where is Dominic?"

"Kirk came by to get him for school"

"You let him leave with Kirk?"

"His mom was driving and she had three other kids with her"

"Only in this town does that make sense"

"Hey Luke?" Rory chimed in "Why is Kirk going to the same school as Dominic, or even school at all?"

"Apparently he wants to outsmart the assassin's and he wants to learn that by starting from the bottom so his mind would be 'fresh' again"

"Oh, I understand now, well, it's my turn to go to grown-up school"

"Bye Rory"

"Bye hun" Lorelai says

After Rory leaves Lorelai begins to stare at Luke

"What?"

"Wow! What a great attitude you have today, Luke" Lorelai says sarcastically

"Pancakes are almost done"

Lorelai just keeps on staring at him

"What Lorelai?"

"Nothing"

"Did you have something to say?"

"No, I just wanted to look at you. Is that so wrong?"

"I guess not" Luke gives Lorelai a kiss and hands her the plate of coffee

"Hey, Luke, don't forget my coffee"

"Here"

"What you're just going to give it.." She takes a sip "Ewww, it's decaf"

"I know"

"LUUUUUKKKEEEE"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"You're going to deny me?"

"Yup, I have to go, I'll see you tonight"

"Oh, hey, I have a doctor's appointment today at 3"

"So soon?"

"They had a cancellation"

"Alright, I'll meet you here at 2:30"

"You don't have to go Luke"

"I want to go"

"Ok, see ya at 2:30"

* * *

Around 1:45 that day Luke pulls into the Inn driveway. Lorelai is outside trying to get the gardener to listen to her

"I know Rick but I need you to tell me you understand me"

"Ms. Gilmore, I need to get my work done, please"

"ummm, Lorelai?"

"Oh hey Luke" She says as she starts to walk away from the Gardener

'Thank you' the gardener lips as he gets back to work

"You're early" She continues on

"I know, I thought you'd want to eat something before we went"

"Okay, let me just get my coat and tell Sookie I'm leaving"

"Kay"

As Luke sits in the car he keeps checking his pocket to make sure Lorelai's gifts were still there. He added a gift to the other one when he was rummaging through some old things and found something else he thought she might like.

"So, what are we going to eat?"

"I thought we would go to a little restaurant in Hartford. I think it is close to the Doctor's office"

"Okay, I'm starving so put the pedal to the medal"

"Fine" Luke says as he rolled his eyes. He might have tried to act rough but he couldn't stop grinning. He was having a baby with Lorelai Gilmore. The one true love of his life and the odd part is, Lorelai was happy too. Not once did she freak out because she thought it was bad.

* * *

"So, how are we today, Ms. Gilmore?"

"I'm fine Doctor Owens. And you?"

"Can't complain, no room" He begins to let out a little chuckle

"This is Luke by the way"

"Luke? I heard a lot about you"

"You did?" Luke says looking at Lorelai in a surprised mannor

"Yeah, I had to draw blood from Lorelai once and she needed to distract herself so she told me about your 'rants'"

Lorelai just started to smile

"So" he says turning to Lorelai "What are you here for today?"

"Actually, I think I might be pregnant"

"Pregnant? Wow. I hope Luke is the lucky man"

"He is"

After the Doctors appointment which made the pregnancy official, Lorelai said she didn't want to go home yet, do Luke took her to the Diner

"You want coffee?"

"No" Lorelai says pouting

"Why?"

"Because it is going to be decaf"

"Not this time"

"Really?" Lorelai says as her face begins to brighten

"Yeah, I mean, you can't just go cold turkey like that"

"Thank you"

"No problem"

Luke just sits there staring at Lorelai. Lately, he couldn't hide it, he had to smile. He would stop in the middle of taking someones order and smile. HE was in love, better yet, finally had his love.


	10. ABC's

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry but herre it is...**

* * *

It was 2 weeks since they found out about the baby on the way and Lorelai had already gone crazy… er. She kept saying that the house wasn't big enough for 2.. no 3 children (including when Rory came home). But Luke had already planned ahead.

"Hey Lorelai?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Since Dominic's at Brad's for dinner tonight how 'bout we have a dinner to ourselves?"

Brad was Dominic's new best friend. They usually had dinner at one another's house every other day.

"I would love that" Lorelai says happy that they can still find their 'alone' time.

Later on that night….

"Sooooooo…..what's for dinner, I'm starving!"

"Lasagna, pasta with my famous meatballs, chicken cordon bleu, and apple pie, apple cobbler, homemade apple sauce and apple juice for dessert."

"Luke it's everything I was craving. How did you know?"

"Maybe this note that list all the cravings you had that you taped to my hat"

Lorelai just giggles and takes a seat

After dinner Luke figures now is the best time to get it over with.

"Hey Lorelai? Can we talk?"

Lorelai gets a nervous look on her face "Ummm, sure"

"I think it's been great…. You and me… I mean I love us….together…and… I ummm" He takes off his hat and set it on the table "I have this to show you first"

Luke pulls out the blueprint and hands it to Lorelai to see if she understands.

"Luke is this…"

"Yes"

"To our…"

"Yup"

"For the…"

"Yup"

Lorelai just smiles and then realizes something "Second?"

"Huh?"

"You said that that was first what was second?"

"Well I was going to ask you if…" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box "You would do the honor of being my wife?" He pauses "I mean you don't have to but…"

"Yes"

"I don't need an answer right away I'll give you time…" Luke begins to ramble on not noticing that she answered

"Yes"

"I don't want you to feel pressured or anything it's just…"

"LUKE!…. yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes" Her eyes start to water

"Yes" he says more as a surprised statement. Lorelai grabs the ring and places it on her finger and just admires it

"Perfect" She says with a large smile

"There's one more"

"More?"

"Yup"

Lorelai prepares herself. Luke could've stopped at the blueprint but hey, she was spoiled

"I thought you'd like this" Luke pulls a bag out from underneath the table and retrieves a baby blanket from it "I know it's not new but it was mine from when I was a baby and my mother made it for me and I just found it and I thought.."

"It's perfect Luke" She leans in and kisses him with tears in her eyes "Everything I mean. It's all perfect. The baby would love this blanket. I can feel it jumping with joy right now" Lorelai lets out a little giggle and so does Luke.

"Lorelai, I love you and I promise that I will always be here"

"I hope so or this" gesturing towards her engagement ring "is a horrible way to start off a break up"

"You know, that was my mothers?"

"Really?" Now she loved it even more. That ring gave her a bond with a person she never met before

"Yup, I'd refused to let anyone else have it. Rachel found it once and asked if she could wear it and I told her no. Nichole put it on her finger once and we had a big fight. I always knew exactly where it belonged when I first laid eyes on you"

"I'm never taking it off… ever" She smiled and leaned into his embrace still staring at her new connection to life sitting on her finger

"Hey Luke.. I was thinking.."

"Not a good thing"

"Quiet mister.. anyway, we should talk about names"

"We don't even know the sex yet"

"I know but I was already thinking about them so I want to talk about them"

"Okay"

"I like the name Cole for a boy"

"Do you want a boy?"

"It doesn't matter I mean… WE have one of each" She gave him a look meaning the last statement as more of a question

"I know" Luke could see the sigh of relief that Lorelai had been holding

"What do you want?"

"I kind of want a girl. Not because Rory is really mine and I want one officially, because the only thing standing between Rory being my REAL daughter is genetics, nothing else, but I don't know. It seems like we need a little girl in the house."

Lorelai just smiles "Do you have any names in mind for our 'little girl'?"

"Well Lorelai's taken" he let out a little chuckle "But I have kinda liked the name Grace"

"Grace…" she thought about it for a minute "I like it too"

* * *

Soon timed seemed like it was flying by. Lorelai was three months pregnant now and couldn't stop glowing. It became brighter when the day came that she was going to find out the sex of her baby.

"Luke, you ready?"

"Coming!"

"Hurry up, we're going to be late" 'wow' she said to herself, she never thought that she would be the one saying that to him

"Fine I'm ready now, let's go"

"Hey Luke? Why won't you let me go into the room?"

"because"

Right after the construction was finished in the house Luke put a pad lock on the baby's door so that he could work in there and not have Lorelai interrupting him. Plus he wanted to surprise her.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" the nurse called into the waiting room

"Me"

When they got into the room they sat there in silence waiting for the doctor to enter.this was Lorelai's third visit since she found out she was pregnant.

"Hello Lorelai, Luke" The doctor said as he entered the room

"Hey" hey said in unison

"Lorelai, it's good that I get to see you again because I have something very important to tell you"

Lorelai became nervous but kept silent so the doctor could keep talking

"I was looking over your sonogram from your last visit because something didn't seem right when I noticed something"

Lorelai started to freak out "What?"

"Let me show you" Lorelai laid on the table and let the doctor do a sonogram "See there…" Pointing to a spot on the screen "That your baby girl… baby A"

"A?" Luke said

"And here.." the doctor said pointing to another spot "Baby B"

"B?" Luke had a little batter understanding now but was still a little confused

"Baby B looks to be a girl also…." He is still scanning "Aha, here is baby C. Looks like a boy though"

"C?" was all Luke could say. Lorelai just never took her eyes off the screen

"3?" was all she got out

"Yup, congratulations"

"Thanks" Luke finally said

"I'll leave you two alone"

"Thanks" Luke said again feeling like that was the one word he knew

"Luke?"

"A…B…and C"

"Luke, I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry"

"I…"

"Luke, please"

"Lorelai it's not your fault, it's not like you did this on purpose plus it's 3"

"I know"

"I mean I'm happy, not angry. Surprised but not angry, not one bit"

"So you're okay with this"

"I'm ecstatic"

"Good" Lorelai smiled for the first time since they found out

* * *

On the ride home Lorelai talked the whole time, mostly about the babies but threw in subtle hint about the wedding here and there

When they pulled in the driveway of their house Lorelai couldn't wait to tell Rory

"Rory?"

"Yes mom?"

"Guess what?"

"I'm pregnant…"

"I know"

"With triplets"

"Triplets?" Rory was surprised now

"Yup"

"As in three"

"Hence the tri-"

"A, B and C" was all Luke got out

"I hope those names aren't going to be on their birth certificate" Rory joked

"No, we haven't decided on names yet"

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby" she turned to look at Dominic

"Do you need me anymore?"

"For what?"

"I mean you have more babies of your own"

"Aww baby come here" She could see Dominic's eyes tearing up "I will always need you, I love you. Plus I think you are going to be a great big brother. These babies couldn't ask for a better one than you"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Well..ummm…. I like the name Juliet. Like Romeo and Juliet"

"When did you…" she glances at Rory "You've been reading with Rory?"

"Yes" he thinks he is about to get in trouble. Instead Lorelai kisses him on the top of his forehead and pulls him in for a cuddle

Juliet, Grace and Cole. Along with Dominic and Rory. Luke and Lorelai, proud parents of Lorelai, Dominic, Juliet, Grace and Cole. Wow, now that sounds like the perfect family


	11. Telling the Fam

For the last few weeks Lorelai woke up with a smile, walked around with a smile and went to sleep with a smile. She soon found out that the smile she was wearing would change as soon as Rory said "Hey mom? When are you gonna tell Grandma and Grandpa?"

"What?" She stopped. She hadn't thought about it

"I mean they have a right to know. You are their daughter"

"Ummmm… Maybe when I send them a Christmas card?"

"Mom"

"What do you want me to do Rory? I'm not their favorite person"

"They still have a right to know"

"I know, maybe I'll…. Call and invite them to dinner or something"

"Why don't you go there"

"Territory?"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know but it sounds like a good enough reason for me"

"Lorelai?" Luke yells as he enters the house

"In here!" Luke enters the kitchen

"Oh hey Rory"

"Hey Luke" Rory stands up "I have to go help lane with her 'band problems' then we're heading to some restaurant so Lane can finally meet Logan. I'll probably stay there and then head back to school"

"Okay hun, be careful and call me…. Tomorrow"

"I love you, bye mom, Luke"

"See ya Rory" After Rory leaves Luke turns to Lorelai "Hey"

"Hey" Luke leans down and gives her a kiss

"How are you today?"

"Very, very, very hungry"

Luke pulls a to-go bag out from behind his back "I thought you would say that"

"You're a god"

"Thanks, I feel like one"

"And why is that mister?"

"How many guys can say that they hit 3….. birds with one stone?"

Ever since Luke found out about the triplets he had been more excited then he was about the one.. if that was even possible

"I hope you know it wasn't jus ONE stone"

Luke just laughed and took Lorelai's hand and led her into the living room. They sat in Luke's favorite position. Luke would sit sideways on the couch and Lorelai would sit leaned against his chest so Luke could rub her stomach

"Mmmmm… you always make me sleepy when you do that"

"That's why I do it when I know you're ready for bed"

"That's mean… but I love it"

"I know you do"

"Somebody's head is growing by the minute"

"Well, I'm a very happy man, I have the right to gloat"

"I guess you're right"

"Thanks"

Luke kissed Lorelai's head a rubbed her belly until she fell asleep. Then he lifted her up and brought her to their bed. After that he went to the garage and began to work on his project. He started it about 3 weeks ago but he wanted it to be a surprise. He only had a little more time left because he knew soon, Lorelai would want to go shopping. He was building the cribs for the babies. Each one with different designs and the name carved above where their head would lay. He worked on it at nights and while Lorelai was at work and caught up on his sleep when he was 'making a delivery' so Lorelai wouldn't suspect anything.

THE DREADED DAY

After a long argument of trying to convince Lorelai to tell her parents about the baby and the engagement they decided to have dinner at Luke's (open territory). Today was that day and Lorelai was dreading it. All the scenarios ran through her head and none of them had a good turnout.

"Mom they're here" Rory says gesturing towards the people about to enter the diner

"Let the games begin" she says just shy of a whisper "Mom, dad hey"

"Hello Lorelai, Rory" Emily looks at Luke "Luke" She says in a somewhat snobbish tone

"How are you Lorelai" Richard says trying to lighten Emily's tone

"Fine dad… shall we?" Gesturing towards the table

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Richard says out of curiosity

"Actually mom, there is someone I would like you to meet"

"But.." Luke chimed in "He's kind of busy right now" meaning the bathroom

"He?" Emily repeats with a confused look

"Mommy, I need help with these buttons again"

"Mommy?" Emily says with the same face

"Yes, Dominic sweetheart, this is…." Lorelai thinks of what he should introduce them as

"My Grandma and Grandpa"

"Mom, Dad, This is Dominic, Luke's son…. And mine"

"Momma, are they my Grandma and grandpa too?"

"Of course we are" Richard says finally picking up on the situation

"Really?"

Emily realizes that she doesn't want to screw up anymore or risk anything so she replies with a sincere "Yes, really"

Dominic replies by running up to Emily and sitting on her lap. He begind to tell her the things going on in his life. About his family and his friend, Brad and how weird the people of Stars Hollow were.

After dinner, successfully, Luke and Lorelai decide it's time to tell the rest

"Mom, dad, I have more, actually Luke and I have more"

"Okay" Emily becomes serious

"I'm pregnant"

"You're having a baby"

"Actually more than one, more like…3"

"Triplets" Richard says with a slight sound of excitement

"Yup"

"That great" Richard says as e begins to shake Luke's hand

"And we're getting married" Luke says to Richard

"Again… Great"

"Okay Tony the tiger, you happy.. Mom, how do you feel"

"I'm glad you finally got your life together"

"I'll take that as a compliment?"

"you should because it was"

"Thanks mom"

After a bit more chatting over the sex of the babies, names, dates and Dominic Richard and Emily left and The rest of the clan went home. Things were only going up hill from here, but Lorelai was worried about when she would get to the top. She hoped that the hill was mt. Everest, but she decided not to think about it and enjoy life now


	12. Too early

Time had been flying by in Lorelai's world until she hit her seventh month of pregnancy and became very overdramatic

"but they're heavy" Lorelai complained

"and they'll be out in 2 months so you'll have to wait"

"I can't wait Luke, I have an idea!"

"I'm not walking behind you and carrying your belly weight, I told you that already"

"Meanie"

"I'm going to the diner, I'll be home later, I have my cell phone in my pocket if you need anything" Luke bent down to kiss her

"Okay hun, I love you"

"Love you too" before Luke walked out the door he turned around "Hey Lorelai, where is Dominic"

"With my mother"

"Why?" He says in a confused tone

"They're 'bonding', in her words"

"O. K."

"I thought the same thing"

"I'll be back around 9"

"Okay"

-knock knock-

Lorelai runs to the door, at least tries to with all the extra weight

"hey mom, hey baby" she says as she leans down to kiss Dominic on his forehead

"Hey mommy, guess what! Guess what!"

"What?"

"Look what Grandma got me" He held up the new gameboy, then ran over to the couch to play it.

"Well that was mighty nice of her" Lorelai says as she looks at Emily

"Now I know what you mean when you said that no one can say no to his face" Emily says in a look like she was exhausted

Lorelai just lets out a little giggle, "would you like to come in?"

"No your father has a banquet tonight for his firm"

"Okay, then I'll see you on Thursday for shopping for these munchkins?"

"Of course" With that note, Emily turns and walks away

* * *

3 Weeks later

"Luke" Lorelai is saying as she is poking him "Luke I need you to wake up"

"Why?"

"Because I think I am going into labor"

"What?" Luke says as he jumps out of the bed and throws some clothes on

"I know! It's too early" She point out as tears well up in her eyes

"Lorelai, it's going to be okay

* * *

At the hospital

"Hello" a voice says on the other end of the line

"Rory, it's mommy, I'm in labor"

"Give me 20 minutes" She hung up the phone

"Rory's on her way" Lorelai turns to Luke

"Who else?"

"I'm calling Patty"

Ring ring 

"Hello?"

"Patty it's Lorelai"

"Hi doll, what's up?"

"I'm in labor"

"OH MY GOSH"

"I know!"

"Where's Dominic?"

"Babette's"

"Rory?"

"On her way"

"Luke?"

"Next to me"

"Covered?"

"Got it"

"We'll be there soon, I'll spread the word"

"Thanks"

* * *

_10 hours later_

"Luke"

"I know Lorelai"

"They're taking too long"

"They'll be out soon"

"I want them out now….. OOOOUUUUUCCCHHHH"

"Just hold on baby, we'll have these babies in our arms soon"

Lorelai just smiled but then had another contraction

"Where is my mommy?" Lorelai cried

"In the waiting room"

"I want her"

"You want Emily?"

She only nodded

"Okay, I'll go get her"

Luke walked into the waiting room and everyone stood

"How is she?" Richard was the first to ask

"She is fine but she wants her 'mommy'"

"Me?" Emily said in a surprised tone

"Yup"

"Okay" Emily said sounding a little confused

_Lorelai's_ _room_

"Lorelai?"

"MOM!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, well as good as I can be in the situation I'm in right now" She laughed a little

"You wanted me?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you" she says shyly

Emily just sat next to her bed and talked to her to help her with her contractions

* * *

After a lot of yelling and 14 hours of cursing Lorelai was wheeled into O.R. for a c-section since 2 of the babies weren't breeched

"WE HAVE BABIES!" Luke yelled as he ran into the waiting room

"Yay!" the waiting room filled with friends and family yelled

"Cole Alexander and Grace Alexia so far"

"Congratulations"

"I have to go for the next baby" With that he ran back into the O.R.

about 20 minutes later

"Victoria Juliet Danes was born"

"Victoria Juliet?"

"Yeah Lorelai kept saying that she didn't look like a Juliet but didn't want to let Dominic down" Luke had a huge smile plastered on his face

* * *

"They're beautiful"

"They're perfect" Luke says as he leans down and places a kiss on Lorelai's head "I love you so much"

"The feelings mutual baby" Lorelai says with teary eyes but a large smile

"Mom, can we come in?"

"Sure baby, meet the new members"

Emily, Richard, Rory, Mrs. Patty and Logan walk in

"Guys this is Cole, of course" Lorelai says lifting up her left arm "This is Tori, Victoria"

"And this little angel is Grace" Luke says pulling up his right arm

"They're gorgeous mom"

"They really are Lorelai" Emily says with a look of pride

"Okay guys, as much as I'd hate to break up this welcoming party but Lorelai and the babies have to get some rest"

"Aww Luke, I don't wanna sleep, I wanna play with the babies"

"Lorelai," Luke says as he begins to smirk "I want you to be rested for when we take the babies home"


	13. Dom's Mom

"Luke?" Lorelai yelled up the steps

"Yes?"

"I'm going to the store!"

"Oh no you're not!"

"Luke, I'm fine. It's been three weeks since I got home and six since I had the babies. I need fresh air and I want to remember what civilization looks like" she said rolling her eyes

"Fine, but don't get a lot"

"I'm getting diapers and ice cream, that's it" she yelled up the stairs

"I hope they're not for the same person" he yelled back down

"Ha-ha. Dominic is in the back yard and the babies should be fine. They're down here in the playpen"

"Okay, see ya"

5 minutes later Luke is walking down the stairs as Dominic is running in the house from the back door

"Walk Dom!" he pells when he reaches the bottom and Dominic begins to walk

_knock-knock_

"I gots it daddy!"

"No you don't, you can go wash up for dinner"

"Fine" Dominic heads to his room and Luke answers the door and stops dead in his tracks at the person before him

"I don't get a hi" she said when she saw the look on his face

"That's not the first word that came to mind" He replies ignorantly

"Look, we need to talk"

"No we don't Rachel!"

"You might not want to but I have a few things I want to say"

Luke only stands there

"Can I come in at least?" She asks

"Fine, but make it quick"

When they enter the living room, Rachel walks near the stairs, oblivious to the babies in the playpen.

"Look, Luke. I know the way I left Dominic was a little immature…" Luke only huffed "but, I…I want to be in his life"

"NO!"

"Why not, he needs a mother"

"He has one! It's not you, it's one that loves him and cares for him!"

"No one can replace a mother, Luke!"

"Daddy?" Dominic say while standing a few steps up with questioning eyes

"Come here buddy" Luke says in a soothing voice and walks past Rachel to pick up Dominic

"Hi Dominic" Rachel says rubbing her hand on his back

Dominic only brushed off her hand and buried his head into Luke's shoulder

"You taught my son to hate me?"

"I didn't need to teach him that, he doesn't know you"

"And you think that yo9u know him batter?"

"I'd say so!"

Just then Grace woke because of the screaming. Luke put Dominic down and ran to her before she woke the other babies.

"Luke, you have children of your own. Just give me Dominic back anda we can all be happy again"

"No we won't. He will be happy staying here with his family and you staying out of his life Rachel"

As Luke was yelling this Lorelai walked to the door and stopped to listen to what they were saying

_This is Luke's battle right not, I don't want to disturb it… yet, _Lorelai thought as she leaned her head on the door

"Luke, you can't give him a mothers love"

"Neither can you!"

"I can give him more than you can, you already have enough children to take your attention, you don't need him!"

Rachel turned to Dominic who was scrunched up in the corner of the couch

"Dominic, you can come home with me where you can get a little more attention, they don't need you here and can't love you as much as they can love those babies"

Dominic's eyes began to water. Luke felt like he could've punched her if Dominic weren't around and he wasn't holding Grace. As he went to yell at her some more the front door flung open

"Don't you talk to him like that and tell him those lies!" Lorelai yelled as she walked over to Dominic and scooped him up

"Who do you think you are?"

"I am his mother!" Lorelai was yelling twice as loud as the others but she didn't care

"Oh no you're not, you're only a substitute!"

"Don't talk to my mommy like that!" Dominic yelled at Rachel which stunned her

"Dominic, I'm your mother" Rachel said in a somewhat low voice

"No you're not, you didn't love me, you only loved your peoples"

"I needed to make money to take care of you"

"Well, now we're taking care of him" Lorelai shot back

Rachel ignored her and continued on with Dominic "Dominic, they don't love you, they only feel pity for you"

"You can get out now!" Luke yelled at a tone that no one, even Lorelai, had ever heard him yell "You do not come in my house insulting my family and telling lies to my son"

"He's my son too Luke"

"Only on the birth certificate, not in reality" Luke went to the door and held it open for Rachel to leave. After she left, Luke handed sleeping Grace to Dominic, who was seated on the couch, and headed over to the playpen to pick up Cole, who had woken up whe Luke yelled. Lorelai picked up Tori and went to comfort Dominic.

"Baby, you know all those thing Rachel said weren't true"

Dominic just looked up with teary eyes. Lorelai placed Tori in Luke's free arm and placed Grace back in the play pen. She walked over to Dominic and placed him on her lap to comfort him.

"I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you. I promise that you daddy and I will never stop loving you."

"Pinky pwomise?" Dominic said holding up his pinky

Lorelai wrapped her pinky around him "Pinky promise" she confirmed.

"I love you mommy" Dominic said as he tried to bear hug Lorelai

"I love you too baby" she held him for a few minutes "Geez, yelling makes a girl hungry"

"Everything makes you hungry"

"If you knew that then why don't you every keep me fed?"

And they were back to normal

"Because I would have to be cooking 24/7 and wouldn't have time to run my own business and then we would loose everything due to bankruptcy"

"Are you going to cook now at least?"

"Yup, burgers and fries"

"Why, Luke Danes, you really know the way to a womans heart"

"Yeah, through her arteries"

Luke just gave her a kiss as they headed towards the kitchen for a family dinner


	14. Perfect Middle

**A/N Sorry I took so long, I forgot I didn't add this chapter until I started a new story and noticed it.**

6 years later

"I want more" Lorelai said

"More what?" Luke asked confused

"More shoes, I saw a great sale" Lorelai said sarcastically "Kids, Luke! I want more kids"

"Lorelai, do you think that wise?"

"Why not, we're great parents"

"I know, but the kids area still young and require a lot of attention"

"I know but…"

"Plus…" Luke cut her off "Do you really want to go through birth again?"

"No, I wanted to adopt"

"Adopt?"

"Yeah, I mean, there's millions of children out there waiting for a family, we can even get one older so we don't have to go through the baby thing again"

"We'll talk about it more in the morning"

4 Months Later

"WELCOME HOME ABBY!!!" the town yelled when the little girls walked through the door

"It's okay baby, they're just all happy you're here"

"Me? Why?"

"They're all insane" Luke mumbled, Lorelai hit him playfully on his chest

"Well, they're excited to have a new member in the family"

"Cool" Abby said as she ran off to play with the kids

"I think she fit in just fine" Luke said as he hugged her from behind

"I love her so much already" Lorelai said watching her play

"Let me see, let me see" Patty and Babette said as they ran to Luke and Lorelai

"Okay" Lorelai said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a folder

Patty grabbed it and read the paper "Abigail Mackenzie Danes… Oh it's perfect, I bet she loves that name"

"She like's it better than Prudence Park"

"I can't believe someone actually named her that"

"Well, it doesn't matter she's a Danes now"

"For a new comer and a 3-year old she talks like a Gilmore/Danes girl" Patty said and Babette nodded

Lorelai turned to Luke and said "I think I got the best middle ever"

They turned back to their family and town and smiled

It really was perfect

The End


End file.
